


Scènes lettrées - #5 : S T E V E

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Scènes lettrées [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Gen Ship, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Skinny!Steve, Snippet, Stucky - Freeform, “The kid from Brooklyn”
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Les jours étaient plutôt durs pour Steve Rogers. Heureusement, il pouvait et pourrait toujours compter sur un soutien moral indéfectible : celui de son meilleur ami, Bucky Barnes.





	Scènes lettrées - #5 : S T E V E

**Author's Note:**

> Comment ai-je pu laisser mon Captain America chéri hors de ce recueil aussi longtemps ? o.o'

**S** a santé fragile ne lui permettait généralement pas de garder un travail très longtemps. **T** outefois, ce travail d'illustrateur pour un quotidien new-yorkais semblait être celui qui lui convenait, finalement, car c'était l'emploi qu'il avait réussi à conserver le plus longtemps, jusqu'à présent – d'accord... le salaire ne payait pas de mine, et il n'agissait pas d'un temps complet, mais cela payait tout de même les factures.

 **E** nfant unique et depuis peu orphelin, Steve Rogers pouvait néanmoins compter sur le soutien moral de son meilleur ami, Bucky Barnes – après qu'il ait décliné, par fierté, le soutien logistique et financier qu'il lui avait proposé après la mort de Sarah Rogers. **V** enant de Bucky, Steve savait que le geste était désintéressé, et il avait renouvelé sa proposition d'aide plus d'une fois, ayant à cœur la santé et le confort de son meilleur ami – mais chaque nouvelle fois, Steve avait décliné, ne souhaitant pas devenir une charge.

 **E** n attendant des jours meilleurs, cela n'empêchait pas les deux amis de se retrouver dès qu'ils le pouvaient, afin de partager un verre... ou bien de coller des coups de pied aux fesses de petites brutes malpolies et bagarreuses.

**Author's Note:**

> Petit plus : le prochain texte répondra directement à celui-ci ;) Je vous laisse deviner à quel personnage il correspondra.


End file.
